Prisoner of the Heart
by lady lilacks
Summary: AU! When Sango is framed for an unspeakable crime and thrown in jail, she loses all hope. Who else can save her but her new lawyer, Miroku? ...on the second thought, she may have been safer before! MSIK and others! fluff!
1. Perverts at Law

Disclaimer: do I _look _like own Inu Yasha? …you can't see me, can you?  *sigh!*   I own Inuyasha not.  Excuse me; I have to go chase the lawyers away from my house, now.  

A/n- How are you?  I'm exquisitely _fabulous_, thanx!  OGM! I'm actually writing a story!  It's my first, so give me a break!  Eeeep!  Soooo exited!  *Grins like a moron.* 

Ooookay then, I hope you all like this fic!  It's just the first chapter, so the other ones will be a lot more interesting!  Oh yeah, I don't swear in life, so I'll try not to swear in the story…except for when the characters really have to.  I'm sorry if my spacing and symbols don't show up; I've never done this before! 

 *deep breath*…

Prisoner of the Heart

Chapter one:  Perverts At Law

_You're so heavy, you're so misunderstood_

_And I spent all my wishes, wishen' times were good_

_When I still could                   -_MB20

**_Sango's POV_**

"Mss Hariaikotsu?"  A voice floated into the dark jail cell, effectively snapping me into reality.  "Your new attorney is here."

            Great.  Another one.  I don't know why they even bother; it'll be just the same as before.  *~*

**_Miroku's POV_**

            I'm finally finished!  I sat down in the squeaky rotating chair and straightened some papers on my desk.  It's my first day on the job of being a lawyer, and to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous.   Just finished moving into this office a few seconds ago, and I'm waiting for my client to arrive.  

My office is actually in the same prison that they attend.  I really don't mind being here at all.  It's a women's' prison.  Though wish the ladies I have to see on a daily basis from now on weren't convicts, I can't say that their crimes have ruined their bodies.  

I may be ok w/the prison, but I'm not very fond of my office.  It's dark and gloomy, and cramped.  There is a chair across from my rickety old desk, a single window behind the desk send eerie shadows around the room, and a ceiling fan-lamp hangs lonely in the center of the medium low ceiling.

It's gloomy.  _Really _gloomy, but this is a prison so I don't know what I was expecting, bunnies and rainbows?  Yeah, and maybe a fairy on a unicorn will come bursting through the door and shower me w/lollypops.  (I prefer kisses.)

The door slammed, and I reluctantly left the fairy I was fanaticizing about, and returned to the dreary dungeon that was my office.  A grumpy young lady with flowing ebony hair and deep chocolate orbs slumped angrily in the chair in front of my desk with her arms folded across her chest.  

Ahhh, my first client.  I picked up her files and flipped through them.  (I should have done this before, but my fantasy was soooooooo much more interesting!)

The files read Name: Hiraikotsu, Sango

Gender: Female  

Age:19

Convicted of : Murder 

(a/n _dom dom DOM!_  lol!)

 I looked up at her; she was studying her shoes as If she was going to take an exam on them.  To get her attention I cleared my throat..

She stared at her shoes. 

I coughed.

She stared at her shoes some more.

I coughed _again._

Her attention didn't waver from her shoes. 

I cleared my throat again.

She stared again.

Cough.

Stare.

Cough.

Stare.

Cough-

"Do you want a cough drop?" she asked looking up at me curiously.  

"Uhhh…no thanks."  Did I really cough that much?  "Now, you are Mss Hiraikotsu, I presume?"

She blinked.

"Good!  I'm Miroku Kazaana, your lawyer.  Just between you and me, this is my first case."  I held out my hand for a handshake.  She raised an eyebrow at it skeptically; her arms remained crossed over her chest.  Oookay then!   Retreated my arm and folded my hands on my desk.  

"Now then, let's get right down to business!  Why did you do it?"

She blinked.    

I blinked.

She blinked.

"Why did I do what?"  She asked.

"The _murder_."  I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Why did you commit the _murder_?"

"I didn't."  She replied.

"My dear, I'm your lawyer.  That means you have to tell me the _truth."_

Her eyebrows creased together dangerously.  "I _am _telling the truth."

"You're in prison.  They don't just send innocent people here because they feel like it." I explained.  "I can get you out of here, but you have to be completely honest w/me."

She abruptly stood up, her aura flaming in rage.  "Are you calling me a _LIAR_?!"  She demanded.

When she stood up I got a good look at her body for the first time.  The black prisoner outfit was slightly tighter than usual, and complimented her figure _very_ nicely, the black brought out her delicate features and hypnotizing, deep (stormy at the moment) eyes.

'Plutonic relationship,' I thought, 'strictly plutonic.'  This isn't the way I would normally approach an attractive girl, but I don't feel quite like getting fired on my first case.  'she's a client, I'm a lawyer,' I chanted, 'be professional.  Professional.  Professional.'  Aw heck.

"My lovely lady, will you please do me the humble honor of bearing my child?"  I grabbed her unsuspecting hands and gave her a charming grin.

She backed up and stumbled.  "W-what?" 

"It would give me the greatest pleasure to be more than just your lawyer."  I continued and slapped her behind.  She twitched.

*WHAM!* She slapped me across my cheek.  Should have seen _that one_ coming!

"How DARE you?!" she screamed, outraged.  Stomping over to the door, she rattled the door knob.  Nothing.  They lock the doors so that the prisoners won't try to escape.  

"Let me OUT!"  She banged on the door with her fists and knees.  *Bam bam WHAM!* Oooh, I winced, she should be careful or she could hurt herself.  

"Uh, Mss Haraikotsu, dear?  I don't think they're going to open the door anytime soon."  I said.  She turned to me and growled.  "You pervert, I can't _believe_ you touched me! You're supposed to be my attorney!"

"And your attorney I shall be."  I assured her.  "I may be new, but I'm the best…In more ways than one."  I wiggled my eyebrows, and dogged a stapler heading for my noggin.

"Uh!  Who hired you anyway?!"  She demanded.  

"The State."  I remarked casually, putting the stapler back to its original home on my desk.  I thought that from the weight of it, the desk would collapse at any given moment.

She leaned against the door and took to banging her lovely forehead against it.  "I *bang* didn't want another lawyer.  *bang* You don't believe me *crash* nobody does.  *bang* I'll just sit *bang* here in prison *wham* and rot for something I didn't do.  *BANG*

"Stop that, dear.  You're killing your brain cells."  I said matter-of-facktly.  "And you're wrong, I _do _believe you.  No creature as lovely as yourself could commit a crime as hanis as that." I took a couple of steps closer to her.  She glared daggers.  I quickly retreated my advancing steps.  "So tell me, how did you wined up here?"

"Urg.  What do _you_ care?  You get paid weather or not you win the case.  Just tell the judge I'm guilty, and move on with your life faster." 

I frowned.  "You underestimate me, my dear.  I may be a dog, but I'm not a sleaze ball.  I'm a gentleman."  I grinned.  She stared.  Oookay!  Bad time for a joke!  "Look," I said, becoming serious, "I can honestly get you out of here.  I _do_ believe you that you're innocent, so all we have to do is find evidence to prove that.  The judges are all imbeciles anyway, they'll believe anything they see and hear as long as someone says it's true."

I walked back around my desk and sat down in my twirly chair.   It squeaked, and for a moment I though it would break from my weight, (not saying I'm fat, or anything) but thankfully it held.  Remind me to get another office as soon as I have the time.  

"So!"  I said, motioning for her to sit down on the other side of the desk across from me.  She complied.  "How did you get in this mess in the first place?"  I asked.  

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.  More squeaks.

"Well, one day, about a month ago, I went to college like I normally do on a Monday, but when I came home on Friday…" Her lips pressed together in a tight line, and a painful faraway look settled in her chocolate orbs.  

I reached behind my desk and pulled out a tissue I always have w/me to wipe away lipstick that end up on my lips and cheeks from various lady admirers incase she would cry, and offered it to her.  She refused and continued w/her story.  

"I opened my door and saw…and saw..." She took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath.  My heart clenched with pain when I saw her as hurt and upset as she was, but refusing to let it show.  Darn it!  I always hated to see women hurt!

She continued, "M-my parents, or rather my parents' _bodies_ were lying on the living room floor.  I-I was so scared I passed out.  Next thing I knew, I was being dragged off to jail for m-murdering my own parents!  I've had lots of lawyers try my case, but they all though I was guilty."  She took a raggedy breath and looked up at me hopefully.

For a moment, I was at a loss for what to say "I am sorry for your loss, Mss Hiraikotsu.  Do you have any idea who the real culprit could be?"  I asked at the risk of sounding like an old detective movie.  

"No!  I have thought it over and over and I can't think of any enemies my parents could have had.  Everyone loved them!"

I suggested, "Maybe your parents don't have enemies, but do you?  From the sound of it, they could have been trying to frame you."  Her eyes widened.

"You think so?  I can't think of any- wait…no, he couldn't have…could he?"

"Who are you thinking of?"  I asked.

"I, umm, a few months ago I went out with this guy.  He was really sweet and all…until I got him angry.  He wasn't sweet anymore then, he was scary.  It didn't take a lot to get him mad, ether.  Like, I would speak to another guy, or talk back to him when he insulted me.  I was terrified of him, but even more so of dumping him.  Goodness knows what he could do.  One day, after this had been going on for a while, I broke a date with him because I wasn't feeling well.  The next day when I came home from shopping, I found my house wrecked and my cat nearly killed.  I was afraid for the safety of my family, so I knew I had to break I off w/him.  Oh, he wasn't happy when I did.  He swore he'd get even and told me to watch my back.  Do you think he did it?"

"Looks that way, luv."  I sighed.  "Why didn't you report him to the cops?"  I asked.  I couldn't imagine for the life in me why someone would want to hurt this beautiful girl.  Just the thought of it made my fists clench.  

"I-I couldn't.  He told me he loved me and didn't want to hurt me; that it was _my_ fault for making him."

What a lode of crap.  "I'll have to do some background checking on his record to find out some more info on the dirt bag.  What's his name?"

"**Naraku.**" 

I could see that just saying the name made her shiver.  "Alright that will be all for today, Mss Hiraikotsu.  I'll see you the day after tomorrow."  I said getting up and showing her to the door.  Once she reached it, she turned around to face me timidly.  

"Um… thanks."

"No problem!" *Grope!*

*WHAM!*                                       *~*~*~*~*~*

A/n what do you think? Hmm? Hmm?! HMM?!  The other chapys will be a lot more funny and interesting!

Hai, I know the naraku abusive boyfriend thing is incredibly over used, but what ever.  Don't worry Miroku and Sango are not going to fall for each other too quickly!

I love ya FOREVER for reading my story and evenmore so if you'll review!  So pweeeease??? *gives puppy eyes*  ^-^! Thax!  

*Kurama wanders in* ^-^!

Kurama-"hey"  

*fan girls cheer*

Lilacks-*o.0*  "what are ya doin' here?

*Kurama shrugs*

*hiei wanders in*

*fan girls cheer*

Hiei- "hey"

Lilacks- "Urg! What are _you_ doin' here?!"

*Hiei shrugs* 

Lilacks- "well…go bug kage-san, or something!  It's 10:06pm, and I still have to figure out how to post this!

Goodnight!  Spakoinaei noche!  Buenas noches!  Ahh, the wonders of synonyms! ^-^!  

       


	2. Doggies, Kitties, and Milk

Disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha there would be no-*takes deep breath* kikyo, naraku, jakin, kikyo, hojo, shippo, kikyo, yura …did I mention kikyo?

A/n **SpongeMonkey**- eep! Thanks for being my first reviewer! Is it really?  I try!  I read your poem, it kicked major butt! 

       **Aamalie**- Thanks for taking your valuable time to help me fix my story, much appreciated!  I feel like such a baka for misspelling Sango!  I tried to fix it; don't know if it worked!  I will go over my future chapters, I'm a horrible speller and I was sooooooo tired yesterday!  (I'm an exceedingly slow typist).  I read Sweet Tooth, it's so clever! I loved it!  Thanks again!

Ummm… I think that's all!  Chapter II… here goes nothing!

Prisoner of the Heart

Chapter II:  Doggies, Kitties, and Milk

_Uh…for lack of a song…_

_Got Milk?_

**_Third person POV _**

****

Miroku lay sprawled on top of his messy, dark blue and green bedcovers with the early morning sun shinning through the window, brightening his apartment bed room.  He was starring at the ceiling, counting the number of dots it held.  He was up to ninety-two.  (A/n I wonder if Naraku can count that high?)

However, that wasn't what his mind was really on.  He picked up a hacky-sack that was on the nightstand next to his bed, and threw it absently into the air.

Miroku had not been able to sleep, and had spent most of the night tossing and turning restlessly with the occasional trip to the fridge to make sure it hadn't magically attained more food other than the half full (optimistic^-^) milk carton, two slices of cheese, and a partially eaten hot dog with _way_ to much mustard for his taste.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's the boy's first time living on his own, and let's just say his mommy always did the shopping.  (Not to mention the laundry, but that's another story.)

He sighed, rolled over onto his rock hard stomach, (^-^) picked up the silver cordless phone from the floor where it had been carelessly tossed aside after a rather unpleasant conversation with his mother earlier in the week, and stared at it.  He sighed again and dialed his best friend's number.

*_Riiiiing* *Riiiiing* *Riiiiing* *Rii-*_

A groggy voice was heard on the other line.  "Nnfgg.  Moshi moshi."

"Ohayou, Inuyasha!"  Miroku chirped.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"  The sleepy boy asked with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"What?"  Miroku asked innocently.

"It's 5:32a.m., you crackpot!  You woke me up!"

"And I'm ever so sorry.  I can imagine you need all the beauty sleep you can get."  Miroku said sarcastically.

"Darn right I nee-HEY!" 

The dark haired boy sighed.  Maybe he should give up picking on his friend in the morning?  It was just too easy.  "Inuyasha, listen.  I've been up since…well, all night, actually.  I keep thinking about that meeting I had with my client, yesterday.  I have no idea where to go from here."

"You graduated from law school early, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So what the heck do you want from me?"

"Look, she said that this sleazebag, Naraku, her ex-boyfriend, used to abuse her.  She said he attacked her house once.  When she dumped the slime, he threatened to get back at her.  She's accused of murdering her parents and there's no way in heck she could have done it."

"_She_?"  Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, _she_, so?"  Miroku asked a little confused.

"You have a _female _client?"  Inuyasha continued with his interrogation.

"Yes, I have a _female _client.  So what?"

"So how many times have you groped her?"

"Inuyasha, that's absurd!  That would be unprofessional and unethical, how-only twice, but she slapped me both times."

"U-huh."

 "Man, she had_ the _perfect body! I-" Miroku's ranting was cut of by his friend.

"Don't you say that about every poor, unsuspecting girl that happens to cross you path by her misfortune?"  Inuyasha inquired dryly.

"Inuyasha, every girl is special in her own, unique, attractive way!  When one meets a new girl it's like…like a new song you hear on the radio."  Miroku fumbled for an analogy to explain the wonders of dating to his clueless friend.  "You don't like it at first but the more you listen to it, the more you like it and in time love it."

"Then find out that the band is all suicidal druggies."  Inuyasha put in.

"Work with me here.  Umm…ah!  I know!  Girls are like a box of chocolates! (^-^)  They resemble each other on the out side but they are all different flavors on the inside, and you don't know what flavor they are until you take a bite!" (Literally, or otherwise.)

"Or you could just read the box."  Inuyasha reasoned.

"Focus, Inuyasha, focus."  Miroku continued, "I'd say Ms. Hariakotsu, my client is dark chocolate with a strawberry cream filling."  His mouth started watering slightly.  "A little bitter when you first see it, but in reality, as sweet as can be.  What's your favorite flavor, Inuyasha?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone as the silver haired boy took a moment to ponder this question about the deepest desires and needs of his heart and soul.  "…Are there any ramen flavored chocolates?"

"Oh, I give up!" Miroku threw up one of his hands in frustration as the other one was still holding the communication link to his romantically challenged friend.

"Feh.  What did you need me to do about your client, anyway?"  Inuyasha asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the point.  

"Oh yeah, could you do a background check at the station on Naraku, being the detective you are?  Honestly I haven't the slightest idea how you got that job."  Miroku mumbled under his breath.  

"Hey I heard that!"  Inuyasha protested.  

"Whatever, just do the research and meat me at the Coffee Shop (a/n original, aren't I?) at 1:00p.m."  Miroku instructed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks!"  Miroku hung up.  'Now, my first priority…grocery shopping!'

*~*

Inuyasha sat in a booth in Coffee Shop anxiously tapping his claws on the table, his silky silvery hair falling over his shoulder.  It was 1:26p.m. and Miroku was almost never late…well, at least if you don't count the time he didn't show up for a party because he 'assaulted' a female undercover police officer…Inuyasha had to bail him out of jail.  Unfortunately, the police officer had friends.  BIG friends.  Poor Miroku had spent the week hiding in Inuyasha's tree house.  Inuyasha smiled to himself and shook his head at the thought.  'Ah, good times, good times.'

His reminiscing over his friend's idiocy was interrupted by a beaming Miroku waltzing through the door and plopping down across from him.  

"I have a new favorite spot!" the boy announced.  "The grocery store!"  

"Oh?  And would it happen to be because it has cashiers with curves?"  Inuyasha asked dryly. 

Miroku grinned.

"I know you too well."  Inuyasha said shaking his head.  His hair flowed around him as he did so.  (A/n does anyone know what type of conditioner he uses, and where I can find some?)

 "So, how did it go at the station?"  Miroku asked.  

"Well," Inuyasha clenched his fists in memory, "That wrench, Kagome, was being annoying again.  I was just doing some research on that Naraku creep when I got thirsty.  So I got up to get a pop when _she_ walks by me.  Do you _know_ what she wanted me to do? Guess!  Go ahead, just _try_ to guess!  SHE ASKED ME TO GET HER A POP, TOO!  That darn wrench, just who does she think is?!  I'm not her fricken' slave!  She can get her own flippen' pop, and I hope she chokes on it!!!"  Inuyasha finished, panting.

Miroku blinked.  "Uh, Inuyasha, dude, when I asked how it went at the station, I meant with the Naraku search.  Not your social skills, or rather, _lack of_."

"Oh.  Let's see, he was arrested twice in Japan and once in the U.S. for gambling, armed robbery, and drug dealing.  If you ask me, very capable of committing a double murder.  

"Mmm."  Miroku nodded thoughtfully.  "Do you have any idea as to his current location?" he asked.  

"He was spotted at a druggy hang out about two weeks ago right here in central Tokyo."  Inuyasha informed.

"So it doesn't look like he went too far, but still, two weeks is a long time.  He may have moved."

"Well you can't very well go galloping around the city, randomly asking people if they have seen a creepy lookin' abusive twenty-four year old man with long greasy black hair and brown venom filled eyes that melt you like butter when you look in to them." Inuyasha reasoned.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "So that's what he looks like?"

"His picture was on his file."

The dark haired boy sighed exasperatedly.  "So what do you suggest we do?  Hm?"

"Well we could investigate the crime scene for starters."

"But that's barricaded by the police!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy.  "Miroku," he said sweetly, "I AM THE FRICKEN' POLICE, YA DIP SCWAT!"

"Hee hee, oh yeah."

"Ya gentlemen ready ta order?"  A blond waitress asked the boys in a Brooklyn accent, interrupting their conversation. 

Inuyasha looked up.  "Um…sure.  How 'bout a large dark coffee…Kitty?"  He said reading her name tag.

She chewed on the eraser of her pink sparkly pencil.  "Mmm, I'm sorry sir, we don't serve coffee hea'."  

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a baffled look.  "Uh, I'm confused.  I thought this was a _coffee_ shop."  Inuyasha said apprehensively.  

"It is?"  Kitty cocked her head to the side.  "Lemme go check!" and bounced off to the register.  In a few minuets she came back beaming.  "You're right!  We _do_ serve coffee hea'!"

"That's great!  Can you get me some?"  Inuyasha said dryly.  

"Hold on, want some myself.  I'm goin' on a coffee break!"  With that, she waltzes back happily to the register.  

"But what about my coffee?!" Inuyasha whined after her in vein.  

Miroku starred into the direction she left.  "She's hot!  Stupid, but hot."

"Like the coffee I didn't get."  Inuyasha grumbled.  

"Coffee isn't healthy, man." Miroku said patting his friend's arm.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows questionably.  "Since when are you a health nut?" he asked.  

Miroku shrugged lightly.  "I'm not."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  "But you just said that we shouldn't drink coffee."

"No, I said that _you _shouldn't drink coffee."

"That's hypocritical."

"No, that's smart.  Trust me you don't need anymore caffeine in your system."  

"Yes I do!" Inuyasha protested.

"Did you get your pop this morning?" Miroku asked sounding very mother-like.

"Well yes, but-."

"Then you don't need anymore.  I, on the other hand, didn't have any caffeine today at all and could definitely use some."  He raised his hand and called to Kitty, who apparently was finished with her break and was taking orders from a couple across the shop.  She trotted over.

"Ya gentlemen want somethin'?" she asked

"Yes, I'll have a medium espresso, darling."  Miroku ordered.

"And I'll have a-." Inuyasha was cut off by his friend.  

"Tall glass of warm milk." Miroku finished for him.

"Sure thing!" she said skipping away.

"Have you completely lost it?!" Inuyasha hissed angrily.  "There is _no way_ I'm drinking that milk!  I _detest_ milk; especially the warm kind!"

"But it's healthy." Miroku said.

"Then _you_ drink it!"

"I had my fill of calcium for the day, thanks.  But you could use it.  Just look at yourself!"  Miroku exclaimed, grabbing his growling friend's limp arm for demonstration.  "You're bones are weak and could snap like toothpicks!  You're getting on in years.  It's bone loss I tell ya."  

"Grrrrrrrr I'm twenty-one, the same as you!  And if you don't let go of my arm, I'll fricken' snap _you _like a toothpick!!!"

"Geesh, touchy, touchy." Miroku said, baking off.

"Hea's your espresso," Kitty appeared, setting Miroku's steaming drink in front of him.  "And hea's your milk, sir." She set down a tall glass of warm milk with a pink swirly straw in front of Inuyasha.  "The manager would like to know if ya'll be needing a highchair."

Inuyasha turned to her plastering an angry smile on his face.  "No thank you, Kitty." He said through grinded teeth.

"Oh…how 'bout a phonebook to sit on then?"  

Inuyasha sent a quick glare at Miroku choking on his poorly suppressed laughter.  "I don't need any phonebooks, thanks." He said.

"Oh, alrighty then!  I'll just bring ya the kid's menu!" she skipped away with out giving him a chance to answer.

*Hee hee.* "Wow, *snort* Inuyasha!  I've *chuckle* never *ha ha mhhta ha* *gasp* known you to *snort* keep your *mwaha* temper so well!" Miroku managed to get out in between fits of laughter.  

Inuyasha turned his plastic angry smile on his friend.  "That's 'cause I'm gonna take it out on you."

Miroku's smile instantly fell off his face.  He turned as pale as his friend's glass of rapidly cooling milk, and gulped. 

*~*

Through the streets of Tokyo on-lookers could see what resembled two teenaged boys racing madly.  One fleeing for his life, and the other giving chase with what looked like a pink swirly straw.                                     *~*~*~*~*~* 

A/n phew! Wow! My back really hurts!  (It did yesterday too!) *pout* awa awa!  How do you authors not get permanent spinal damage?!

This chapter was kind of…um…silly.  

Domo arigato for reading!!!  Now, if you could just press that review button, I'd _really_ be grateful!

…Why are you still reading this?  Go review!

…shoo! 

…I said scram! 

… **_Jk! _** Please don't leave me! 

Dale Carnegie, author of How to Win Friends and Influence People says that the most productive way to give criticism is to compliment, gently criticize, followed by another compliment! …I'm not kidding!  He really does!  Stop looking at me like that!

PLEASE REVIEW! *gives puppy eyes* ^-^!

Thax again

I really don't seem to be wanting to end this! 

 I just love you guys too much!

^-^!

                      ****


	3. The Girl All The Bad Guys Fear

Disclaimer: No, I don't know where Inuyasha is.  Really?  He's missing?  That's odd.  *Muffled screams from the closet *  "**Help!**"  * Author grabs broomstick and pokes closet door *  *nervous giggle *  He he, sorry, I can't help there! Good luck finding him! ^-^!  

**A/N** HEY beautify marvelous people of the world!!!  It feels so good to be back!  GOMEN NESAI!!!  *Ducks frying pans chucked by angry readers * I feel so terrible about the exceedingly loooooong up-date!  I'm so sorry, but I had a huge science project sitting over my head and when I was finally finished with it and was ready to type, the Windows on my computer froze!  You would think that my parents being computer programmers could fix it, but they were 'too busy.'  My dad just ended up installing Windows on my other computer today!  I would continue, but I'm sure you are sick of hearing my pathetic excuses, so I digress.  

**Aamalie-**tee hee!  Of course it's 'Got Monk?"!!!  That's so kawaii!  Domo arigato, your chappy was exceptionally wonderful as well!

**Izu- **I can see it very clearly too…it's kinda creepy.  ^-^!  I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to give any mental images at all, but I'm confuzzled (confused); isn't that what Inu always calls her?  Thanx for R&R!

**Lady Illusion-**Thanks so much!  (Believe me, I try.) You're right; Inu's not usually that mean.  I was just trying to get across the fact that they don't get along.  (Yet)  Let's just say he was cranky from being woken up so early!

**Sinqukusa-**constructive criticism, much appreciated!  Thanx so much!  Gomen, I know I'm a horrible speller!  (I like to blame it on the fact that I wasn't born here!)  I will try to re-read my chappys more carefully!  Yeah, Inu was too harsh when talking about Kag.  I was just trying to get across the fact that they don't get along.  (Yet)  Let's just say he was cranky from being woken up so early!

 Guys, I'm really sorry if the last chappy came across as me not liking Inu-baby!  I LOVE HIM, I REALLY DO!!!…my inu! 

Special shout out to my little sis, Lizzie, who's b-day was yesterday, and kage-san who's b-day was last Friday! ^-^!

Umm…the very beginning of this chappy is mostly descriptive, but please keep reading!  (It will be worth it!)  I _think_ it's a _little_ fluffy.    

Chapter III: The Girl All The Bad Guys Fear

Some thing is wrong with the sum of us 

_That I can't seem to erase_

_How can I be the only one _

_With out a smile on my face                      -_MB20

Third person POV 

****

            Sitting on the thin, gray covers of her bed pushed up against the window to the outside world on the cold, concrete wall, Sango rested her head on her knees and sighed.  She could feel the warmth of the mid-day sunshine dance across her face.  The vitality sounds of cars honking and passing in the busy streets of Tokyo, venders advertising their fruit and vegetable stands, and children laughing as they chased each other during their mid-day recess tickled her ears.  

A small smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes and imagined herself outside, part of the hustle and bustle of life.  She sighed, gently shook her head, and glanced around her jail cell.  

It looked much more open and inviting filled with golden light pouring through the open, yet barred window, but it was it was still a jail cell.  A light breeze blew through the window, playing with her hair.  Any other day she would be rejoicing in such a glorious day, but not today.

Her heart clenched with pain when she looked outside again.  More than anything, _anything_ she whished to be outside, free and choosing her own fate rather than sitting here cooped up in her cell, not knowing what will happen to her next.  

But alas, she was here and stuck here with no possible hope of ever getting out.  She couldn't prove her innocence alone and who was going to help her?  The guard?  The janitor?  That new lawyer of hers?  Sango let out a laugh in dry hummer.  She doubted if he could prove the innocence of a newborn lamb in front of a jury!  Much less that of a framed murderer.  

Sango picked unconsciously at the almost completely pealed off burgundy paint on her bed frame.  She had to wonder why she told him as much as she did.  Perhaps because she knew there was nothing he could do, so what would it hurt to feed his curiosity?  

Outside, she saw a mother comforting her crying baby.  _Oh gosh_, how she missed her family!  Wrapping her arms around her legs, she leaned her head back to rest on the cold, hard, concrete wall and let it fall to the side.  

Her family… they were all she had, all she had lived for.  Her chocolate orbs clouded up with unshed tears as painful memories of her beloved family flooded back.  She swallowed painfully, trying to force the lump in her throat back down.  

Her father, sitting in the old leather chair, softly whispering the words of the newspaper as he read them.  Her mother, baking warm cookies in the kitchen and fussing over the lock of hair that constantly framed Sango's face.  She sniffled and unconsciously brushed away the same lock of hair.

Her brother, storming in through the front door after soccer practice and tracking mud all over the clean floor.  Goodness knows where he was now; the police took him into custody.  Even her cat, waiting for one of their late-night talks, curled up on Sango's bed.  She was her best friend; some one she could always talk to and would never talk back.  

'Now they're all gone.'  Sango thought angrily.  They're all gone and she's alone in this world.  Roughly, she brushed away a tear that was starting its journey down her cheek, angry with herself for allowing herself to become so emotional.  

Yes, she was alone.  Maybe she couldn't escape on her own, but she could certainly take care of herself.  She didn't need anybody.  It's not like any needed _her.  _'Right.  Be tough.'  She resolved.

Music started to play in the background and grew louder with each passing footstep that approached, alerting the girl of another's presents.  

"She's zee girl all zee bad guys vant!  Ya she's zee girl all zee bad guys vant!  I'm zee girl all zee bad guys vant!"  A great mountain of a woman with light, short, curly blond hair appeared in Sango's view, singing along with her Walkman.  A/n *^-^ * *author beams. *

She was exactly the kind of woman that gives those deathly painful massages, complete with a Russian accent.  A/n *^_^ * *author squeals with delight. *  The guard's nametag, which was old and pealing off her dark blue uniform, read "_Olga." _  A/n *^__^* *author squeals louder and jumps up and down with joy. *  Sango frowned in confusion; how many prison guards listen to "Bowling For Soup"?

"**_I'm _**zee girl all zee bad guys bad guys vant!" She told Sango proudly in her Russian accent.  A/n *^___^* *Author passes out from over-joy. *  Sango sweat dropped.

"Come."  Olga said, "Time to see lawyer, sveetheart."  She unlocked the door and escorted Sango out, not noticing her groan.

Their footsteps echoed in the silent, gloomy hallway, awakening prisoner in their cells as they passed.  The convicts were glaring at Sango from both directions.  She slumped her shoulders in an attempt to hide from the world that seemed to hate her so much.  

The key clicked as it slid into the keyhole, reveling the horribly grungy office with a perverted lawyer sitting on his desk.  Sango regarded with apathetic interest that unlike all the _normal _lawyers of the world, this one insisted upon wearing a white, silk button-up shirt and baggy black pants instead of a suit. 

"Ah, welcome, welcome ladies!  Onigai (please) come in!" Miroku gushed jumping off his desk.

"We did."  Olga said plainly.

"Of course you did!  I was simply blinded by your radiant beauty!"  He took Olga's hand and kissed it.  A/n *author swoons. *  "Tell me, my dear," he continued, gazing up into her eyes, for she was much taller than him, "What is the name that fits along with this heavenly creature?" 

Olga blushed.  "My name Olga."  She said, "Ve must have dinner togezer, yes?"

"Uhh…" poor Miroku paled a little realizing the trouble he had gotten himself into.  "But surely a lady such as yourself must have a boyfriend?"  He asked hopefully, trying to get himself out of the grave he just dug. 

"Neyt!"  Olga exclaimed enthusiastically.  "I am all yours!  I call you!"  She slapped Miroku's behind and skipped out the door.  A/n *author blushes and faints again. *

"Guess she really is the girl all the bad guys want."  

Miroku turned, for the first time noticing a smirking Sango standing off to the side of his office with her arms folded over her chest.  

"Yeah, and I'm Bob Dole."  He said sarcastically.  (A/n Bob Dole: to my deepest dismay, I own him not.  For those of you who don't know who he is, he ran for president a couple terms ago.  ^_^!)

Sango's smirk extended just a little further and she closed her eyes gently shaking her head, finding herself feeling a little better.  

Miroku examined the girl in front of him with slight curiosity.  She seemed as pale and disheartened as the cold moonlight that often visited his apartment on lonesome nights.  (Not that he had many of those, mind you.)  He tried to picture her with a smile to decorate her features, to try to lighten up her face.

"The police gave me a survey for you to fill out.  It's supposed to help them get to the bottom of this case."  'I really am starting to sound like an old, black and white detective movie, aren't I?'  He thought critically.  Miroku walked around his desk and sat down behind it in the squeaky chair, taking out the survey and flipping through its five pages of questions.  His grin grew as he read through them.  He could have fun with this!  

"Here's your first question." He said, motioning for Sango to sit in front of him.  

"And what's that, Bob Dole?" She asked hopping into the chair, which nearly collapsed from her weight.  She watched the boy before her pull up his sleeves, reveling a couple light scratches that looked like they could have been made with… a pink swirly straw?  Sango shook her head at the ridiculous thought.  Miroku let the questions fly at light speed.  

"Are you innocent?"

"Yes"

"Are you nineteen?"

"Yes"

"Did you love your parents?"

"Yes"

"Did Naraku harm you?"

"Yes"

"Are you currently resigning in jail?"

"Yes"

***Four and three-fourths pages of yeses later. ***

Miroku had now finished with the survey, but Sango didn't need to know that.  

"Is the sky blue?"

"Yes"

"Did green giraffes take over Venus?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to have my kids?"

"Yes"  
  


"Can I grope you?"  

"Ye-"

…?…

…**?!**…

**"**YOU SICK, TWISTED PERVERT!  YOU TRIKED ME!" Sango jumped up from her chair (which squeaked again, of course) and started throwing what ever random objects were with in her reach at poor Miroku trying (and pathetically failing) to shield himself with his hands.

"My lady I-ouch! Only meant to-yow! Bring a-ow! Smile to -OUCH!  Your face."

Sango lowered the law dictionary (those things are enormous) in her hands and glared at her lawyer.  "Please explain how tricking me into saying _unimaginably disgusting _things could possibly make me smile."  She said through grinded teeth.

Miroku grinned.  "I was only helping you express your true emotions towards me, but please try to contain this passion of yours, as I am a gentleman and would hate for you to ruin my reputation-**OUCH!**

The dictionary was no longer in Sango's possession.  (A/n Poor baby)  Poor Miroku got up off the floor where the dictionary had knocked him and nursed a painful bump on his head the size of the Great Pyramid.

"If I'm an incompetent lawyer from the concussion you just gave me, I won't hesitate to sue you."  He joked, trying to make her laugh.  Sadly, his attempt failed worse than communism.

Sango folded her arms over her chest again, and leaned against the wall.  "You had permanent head problems from the day you were born."  She announced.

"True," Miroku agree, "but somehow they have gotten worse since I met you."

Sango frowned.  "What's that supposed to mean?"  

Miroku grinned finally seeing his chance to make her smile.  "Well it seems that every time we meet, I end up with a good beating."  

Sango 'humped' trying to conceal her lips ever so slightly twitching up.  "It's not like you don't deserve it."  

Miroku smirked catching her trying to cover up her smile.  "But my lady, it's not my fault, for you see I can't possibly be held accountable for the acts I commit in the presents of such un hailed beauty!" he gushed.  

Sango tried to hide her growing smile, this time failing more.  "Argg!  You're such a flirt!"  She tried to sound annoyed. 

Miroku leaned on his desk and stared at her with a slightly amused smile playing on his lips, making her feel rather unnerved.  "Ms. Haraikotsu, can you tell my why it is that you refuse to allow yourself to be happy?" he asked rather bluntly out of shear curiosity.

All of her facial emotions dropped and she turned away from her interrogator to face the wall she was still leaning on."  I don't see where you would get that idea, and even if you did it would be none of your business."  She said sharply with a touch of bitterness.  "I, like any other normal woman just don't like being hit on, that's all."  

"I was only trying to make you smile –"

"Look Mr. Kazaana," Sango interrupted, turning to face him again, "you are my lawyer, my legal attorney.  You're not my friend."

Miroku was taken aback and just a little hurt, which greatly surprised him.  Goodness knows that he has had his share of rejection from women, but…somehow this wasn't the same.  It wasn't _rejection_ per say, but rather a request (more a demand) to stay out of her business.  He had become a lawyer for the sole purpose of helping people and meddling in their affairs, and here was his very first client telling him to back off.  '_You're not my friend.'  _He straightened his stance and tried to appear unfazed.  "But I think you could use a friend."

Sango shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, and couldn't bring herself to look into his entrancing violet orbs.  "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Kazaana, but I'm fine on my own."

"Sveetcheeks!"  Olga called throwing the door open and scaring both teenagers out of their skins.  "I cook you borscht tonight!" She told Miroku cheerfully.  (A/n Borscht is a Russian Beet soup) …The poor boy gulped and turned a little green.  (Whether at the thought of what he would be having for dinner, or who he would be having dinner _with_, we shall never know.)

"Honestly, Ms. Olga, it's so wonderful of you to offer to cook for me, but really, I have had my share of beets for this week."

"Nonsense!  Beets good for Mr. Kazaana, like Olga!"

"B-but I have to go home and-and floss my teeth." **?  **He quickly glared at Sango snickering in the background.  'Great." He thought, '_now_ she laughs.' 

Olga looked more than a little hurt, (A/n *sniffle *) but suddenly cheered up.  Nervous, Miroku slightly backed up from the threatening mountain that was trying to ask him on a date.

"This alright!  I cook you galuptzy tomorrow!"  (A/n Galuptzy is a Russian food of meat wrapped in vegetables, such as cabbage or tomatoes, and then boiled…I'm really not wetting you appetites for the Russian cuisine, am I?)  Olga grabbed a still giggling Sango and skipped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Miroku walked over to the same door and took to banging his forehead against it in the similar fashion Sango had the other day.  Yup, he was doomed!                    *~*~*~*~*~*

**A/n** Ok, we're going to play a little game!  If you can figure out what the big deal is with Olga (why I used all the author notes) I'll put you in my story!!!  You can even choose if you want to be a good or bad guy!!!  It should be incredibly easy and obvious, but whatever.

"The Girl All the Bad Guys Want" is an awesome song by bowling for soup!

I kind of used the description of my grandparents for Sango's mom and dad.  Thankfully, they are both alive and well! 

Remember, the only way I know to fix something is if you review and tell me!   

**Thanks sooooooooo much for taking your time to read!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!  **(I'll love you forever!!!)

**RQD** (random quote of the day):

"_Boys are cute like puppies, then they grow up to be dogs!"_-Me!

^-^!         

       


	4. Prisoner High

Disclaimer: Oh, if I owned Inuyasha…*wanders off starry eyed.* 

**A/n  ***Sniffle* Ogenki dess ka?  (How are you?)  I'm _superb_, thanks!  *cough* I'M SOOO SORRY 'BOUT THE LONG WAIT! GOMEN NESAI!!! I tweaked the summary a little!  Hope it's better! `Kay, people I know my spelling bugs you, but I do spell check, re-read my story and do spell check _again!  _The only person I could have proofread my story is my onee-san and she acts like it's pure torture for her!  *sniffle* That's why this up-date took so long! First it took me a while to manipulate her to do it, (ah, the joy of guilt trips) and she's a junior in high school but goes to a community college to get high school and college credits @ the same time! *Ah-ah-ahchoo!* She's unbelievably busy and keeps putting it off!  So I guess the price of good spelling is slow up dates! …until summer! *cough* But I really will try to hurry now, too! *cough*…yeah, I don't feel well and tomorrow I have a _big_ formal dance at my school as a celebration for the end of junior high! (9th grade) it's like a mini prom!  The entire grade has been exited for months!!!  ARGG! *sniffle, cough * *ah-ah-ahchoo!* 

*author looses it* **_&%^#  ($ $*@@%@##  ^(^*%&# $*$&! RIDA FRIDA RUDA CRAT!%&^( #^$#*$  %&^*$^#  %&$^$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** …*cough*  _!__

*****gives milkshakes of preferred flavors to reviewers*

**Izu****- **I know!  I love it when authors do that!  It makes you feel so appreciated, doesn't it?  Keep trying w/the Olga thing!  It's something all authors want to do!  You're right! It _is _wench!  *****Scrunches up nose * I feel so stupid!  Thank you sooo much about the writing!  (Believe me, I try!!!)  Keep reading! ^-^!

**Aamalie****-** But of course!  You're right!  Silly me, I did have it on my bio for like, a day! The a/n were too much, weren't they?  It was just a one-time thingy, but thanks!  Of course she'll fall for him!  I'm not that cruel to have a fluffy story and at the last minute have them not be together! …Or am I?  JK! ^-^!

**Sinqukusa****-** yup, Inu's gonna get nicer! …Maybe even take some happy pills… No, I wouldn't do that to him.  I won't be so cruel to my future husband! (Shut up! It's wishful thinking!)  I'm tryin' w/the spelling and you're right, the a/ns were too much.  Ah well, it was a special occasion!  Thanx so much and please keep reading!  (Try to guess the 'Olga' thing too, please!)    

**Gamja**** the Wolf's Fang-** Yup!  Of course!  Now just tell me I ya wanna be a good or bad person, and I'll somehow with the new miracles of scientific technology suck you up into the computer and put you in my story!  Thanx so much and please keep reading!   

**Myriad-** hey! Thanx so much! I really try to keep the characters the same!  I'm really sorry about the mistakes!  I'm working on it!  Can you tell me how you thought it was unfinished so I can try to change it?  Please guess what the big deal was with Olga so I can put you in my story! ^-^!  Keep reading! 

Chapter IV: Prisoner High

Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over 

_Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong_

Where it's not enough just to be sorry 

_Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in…                     _-MB20 (Match Box Twenty)

                                                                                           (Very cool band, check it out!)

Third person POV 

            The loud clicking of heels echoed through the empty hallway with blinding white neon lights to complete the cold '_You're never getting out of here' _feeling… except this time there were no prisoners to glare at Sango.  

The mentioned girl was sprinting to keep up with Olga's delighted skips.  "Um…where, uh, is everyone?" she asked rushing behind Olga.

"Zhey are vhere you are going."

…?…

"Wha-?"

"Here!"  They were now at the end of the desolate hallway, and in front of them stood heavy cement doors.  Olga flipped through the thousands of keys on her janitorial key ring.  Finally finding the right one, she threw the doors open with immense strength to reveal the large grassy yard of the prison with high walls all around it bathed in golden sunlight.  

The approximately fifty girls all dressed in black outfits similar to Sango's were walking around, talking, trying to hide their cigarettes from the three guards, and just plain hanging around.

Olga turned to Sango and announced, "I vill pick you up soon.  Enjoy rrrecess!" with that, she skipped back inside and threw the doors shut with a BANG!

"Gee, thanks." Sango muttered, wincing from the loud noise behind her.  She sighed and glanced around the yard before her.  Everyone seemed to already have a group that they were in.  She took a deep breath and walked to the back wall with her shoulders slumped and a butterfly or two in her stomach.  She got the eerie sensation of trying to find a place to sit at lunch on your first day in a new school when you don't know anyone.  She leaned against the back wall, closed her eyes, and tried to hide from the world.

"S'cuse me, do ya have a light?"

"Hm?"  Sango turned around to see a girl around her age with short straight hair black hair holding out a cigarette.  

"FAY!!!  Don't tell me you're smoking again!" a voice bellowed behind her.  The girl with a cigarette winced, and spun around fumbling to hide the incriminating slow-and-painful-death-on-a-stick behind her back.  

"Smoking?  N-no smoking here!"  She chirped innocently to another fuming girl their age with long hair pulled up into a neat bun charging up to them.

"Ah-ha!" she shouted reaching behind the other girl's back, pulling out her limp hand with a cigarette between her fingers.  "I knew it!  I thought you were supposed to be trying to quit!"

"I-I was… but, you know, it's just too hard, Kagura!" whined the girl with the cigarette.

"Hey, if _I _can do-Oh! Who are you?"  Kagura looked behind the girl whose arm she was yanking on to finally notice a rather confused Sango.

"Uh, I'm Sango Haraikotsu."  Sango said hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Kagura and this here nicotine addict is Fay Valentine." She said pointing to the other girl.

"Hey!  So what are you in for?" Fay asked as if talking about the weather.

Sango had to contemplate for a moment if she should tell these girls the truth.  After a minute she decided that they seemed friendly enough.  What harm could it do?  "Well," Sango looked down and picked at her nails, "I'm convicted for murdering my parentsbutIdidn'tdoit!!!" She hurriedly blurted out throwing her hands in front of herself.

"Of course you didn't."  Fay said calmly.  "Kagura and I are innocent too."

*o.0* Sango stared blankly at the girl before her, trying to figure out if what she was hearing was the truth.  She couldn't detect any trace of dishonesty in the girl's eyes. "You're telling me there are three innocent people in one jail?  What kind of government do we have?!"

Kagura shrugged, "The _guilty_ until proven _innocent_ kind."

"So… what are you two uh, 'in for'?" Sango asked, trying to sound like them.

Fay shrugged, "Armed robbery."

"Same." Kagura replied bluntly.

"Wow." Sango was at a loss of what else to say.  It's not every day you learn that your government doesn't give a flippin' toenail clipping about if the people it throws in jail are innocent.  "How do you frame someone for armed robbery?" Sango asked, confused about that factor as well.  It was just a very bewildering day.

"I-ouch!" Someone nudging her in the shoulder as they passed cut off Kagura's explanation.

"HEY! Watch it!  I'm walkin' here!"  A girl with long, black hair and cold features shouted rudely.  She had a pack of equally frosty looking girls standing behind her, all mimicking her expression.  Her clothes seemed abnormally tight and if Sango didn't know any better, she would have sworn that they were safety pinned in the back to purposefully make them so revealing.

Kagura straightened her stance, crossed her arms over her chest and glared forcefully at the offending girl.  "Walk somewhere else, Kikyo." She replied coolly.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm walking _here _and you're in my way!" She screamed, crossing her arms and imitating Kagura's stance.  The pack behind her did the same.

 "My mistake, Kikyo." Kagura replied composedly, "I didn't take into consideration that being as large as you are, walking over here and over there is something you can do simultaneously."

Kikyo's outraged glare switched from Kagura to the snickering Fay and Sango behind her.  "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She said dangerously, her cold, icy eyes settling on an unfamiliar face.  "A new prey?"

Sango sneered back.  "The name's Sango." She said.

"As if I give a crap."  Kikyo retorted rolling her eyes.  "Don't worry, I have yet to make you sorry for choosing the wrong crowd."  She said, a dangerous threat hanging in her tone.

"Come on, Kikyo, we have better things to do than to pretend that we are actually _interested _in speaking to _them_."  A girl standing next to Kikyo with short, straight, black hairsaid, gesturing towards the very offended looking Sango, Fay, and Kagura.  

"Hold on, Yura.  I'm not finished with this dirt yet."  Kikyo answered.

"Hey Kikyo, don't you have a lawyer to screw?" Fay taunted her.

"Yeah, yours!"  Kikyo called over her shoulder as she led her pack of monkeys away.

Kagura grabbed onto Fay to restrain her from flinging herself on the girl as she passed.  Sango noted quite amused that she _did_ in fact have safety pins in the back of her clothes.  "Man, who was that witch?" Sango asked the other two girls." 

"That," Fay said, finally composing herself, "was Kikyo.  The snob, priss, queen, and basically your standard mean high school prep." 

Sango folded her arms and clicked her tongue distastefully.  "Why do I feel as if I'm trapped back in high school?"

Kagura shrugged lightly, "'Cause you are.  Welcome to Prisoner High." 

(A/N this would be a good place to end it, ne? But that would be too short!)

"So!" she said trying to change the subject.  She had had quite enough of Kikyo in her months in jail to be discussing her on such a lovely afternoon.  I seemed as if anything was spoiled at just the mention of her name.  Quite interesting to compare her to bacteria, isn't it?  "Do you know who framed you?" Kagura asked Sango.

The mentioned girl instantly visibly tensed at the comment and clenched her hands into tight fists of fury.  "I-I don't want to talk about it." She snapped quickly.

Fay and Kagura exchanged a look.  "Trust me; it will honestly help you get over…what ever it is if you talk about it." Kagura urged her gently.

Sango sighed and leaned against the wall, bowing her head and allowing her long ebony bangs to veil her eyes from the warm sunshine.  She really didn't feel like re-telling her whole story again, but she figured if she didn't, her newfound friends would never let her be.  Sango glanced around quickly to make sure none of the other girls were eavesdropping, took a deep breath to try to calm her shaky nerves, and started her tale.  "A few months ago I went out with this…uh…abusive guy.  When I tried to break up with him, he threatened me.  One day I came home from college to find both my parents dead."  She cringed at saying that but continued anyway.  "The police figured I had killed them so they took my brother into custody and sent me here."  She finished her incredibly shortened version of the story and looked up hopefully at the two girls in front of her.

"Mmm…sounds like he did it."  Fay concluded confidently.  "What's his name?"  

**"…Naraku**." As the name left her mouth, Sango was surprised to here a small gasp escape Kagura's open lips.  The girl had a shocked and unbelieving expression on her suddenly pale face.  She stumbled back a few steps, tripped, and plopped down on her backside.  She bowed her head and buried it in her bent knees.  

Worried at her friend's odd reaction Sango turned anxiously to Fay.  "W-what is it?  What's the matter with her?"  

(A/N VERY IMPORTANT! PLS READ!)

Fay groaned and gently shook her head.  "We know…_Him _all too well.  I went out with him too; doesn't get ya anything good, does it?  And he's Kagura's brother."

"Stepbrother."  Came a muffled correction from Kagura's lap.  "My father died when I was two and my mother remarried to a kind, loving man soon after.  Her new husband already had a son; a sweet raven haired little boy.  However, my stepfather died in an accident a few years later." She exhaled sharply, "By then Naraku had grown up into a teenager.  He wasn't a gentleman either.  He joined gangs, did drugs, and robbed gas stations whenever the mood stuck him.  My mother and I did everything in our power to try to set him on the right course."  Sango could tell from her wavering voice that Kagura had tears in her eyes.  "It seemed like such a shameful waist to have that lovely little child turn into a monster…still does.  Every time we tried to talk to him, a window ended up broken and the house turned upside down."  

Sango observed one of Kagura's tears drop from under her arms to land on the grass, resembling a dew drop.  She had a heard time keeping the tears brimming in her own eyes from flowing over her cheeks from the powerful and painful emotion emitting from Kagura's tearful, shaky voice.  

"One night we got a phone call from the police informing us that he and his friends had been caught robbing an old lady.  After we bailed him out of jail and brought him home my mother tried to sit him down at the kitchen table and talk to him.  I watched from behind the kitchen door.  She was desperate to recover that innocent, loving child in him again.  She offered boarding school, psychiatrists, church, anything that might get him to change.  

He of course, got angry and began shouting at my mother.  When she tried to calm him down he picked up a chair and threw it out the window." She shook her head gently in her lap.  "I was so scared when I heard that window break.  My mother had gotten angry and started shouting at him for losing his temper again.  He abruptly picked up another chair…and this time aimed it in my m-mother's direction.  She died instantly when the heavy chair made contact with her head." 

Kagura shuttered involuntarily from the memory.  "He hadn't meant to kill her.  The look in his eyes was-was fear from the crime he committed by accident…and then _joy _from the ultimate power he felt of taking a way a human life.  When he ran out that door I thought I'd never see or hear from him again, but oh, was I wrong.  He had been dating Fay at the time.  When I told her what happened to my mother, she immediately dumped him and he left town.  The next day, a hardware store near my house had been found robbed with a confession note signed from Fay and me.  That was his way of making sure we wouldn't tell anyone of what happened to my mother that night."  

Her voice became more ragged and pained than before.  "I-I still can't help but think that maybe it was something I d-did, something I said, some fault of _mine_ that made him turn f-from a sweet little boy full of l-life and love into h-how is now."  Kagura finished her story, quietly sobbing into her knees.  

 Fay quickly rushed to the crying girl, her own tears staining her face.  She kneeled next to her friend and hugged her around the shoulders.  "What happened to him was in no way, shape, or form your fault."  She said confidently.  

"Don't you hate him?" Sango asked Kagura.  She couldn't understand why someone might want to defend or take the blame for someone who killed her mother!  Sango's own mother was dead because of that bastard and standing up for him was the _last _thing she'd ever do. 

Kagura looked up at Sango, eyes and cheeks wet.  "I can't hate him, I mean I _do_, but I don't.  I've known him too long to hate him.   Still remember that sweet little boy used to play with when I was little."  She sighed raggedly.  "Back then, he was my best friend.  He's still my brother…"

Fay pressed her lips tightly together.  "Well, _I _hate him."  She declared.

Kagura laughed weakly and wiped away her tears.  "You do that."

Sango giggled too.  A loud bell rang threw the yard startling all the girls.  "Ack!  What was that?!" Sango inquired wide-eyed.  

"That," Kagura said standing up and dusting herself off.  Fay did the same, "was the end of the break."

"Yay!" Fay exclaimed sarcastically.  "Time for inedible food!"

*~*

"So, uh, what exactly is this?"  Sango asked skeptically, as she watched young, pretty, lunch lady plop something that may have _resembled _food if studied under dim candle light.

"Mashed potatoes and fish sticks.  Hmm…I don't think I've seen you before, you must be new.  I'm Shinju."  The lunch lady said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sango." Sango said shaking her hand.  "Yeah, I am new here and, well, I was kinda expecting _food_ for lunch."

Shinju grinned good-naturedly.  "Don't worry; we'll break you of that habit!  If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me!"

"Yeah, thanks."  Sango mumbled and fallowed Fay and Kagura threw the cafeteria swarming with girls to a table.  "Now I really _do_ feel like I'm in high school," she told them when they sat down.  "The food's just as bad."

Fay poked cautiously at the crunchy, green-tinted mashed potatoes in front of her, "Maybe even a little better." She joked. *~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N **Well, that's that! *cough* *hides from angry readers.* I'm sorry!  I know, I know! There were no boys in this chappy!  *cough* I'm quite upset w/myself for that, but this chappy was mandatory for you to know what's going on!  I hope you enjoyed anyway!  (I had a hard time not crying when I was writing about Naraku's past.  *sniffle* Maybe it's not as sad to read it, but I tried!

Fay Valentine is from Cow Boy Bebop!  If you've never heard of it, you should check it out.  It's really cool!  *cough* Most of you probably expected Kagura to be evil, but I like her!  She's my personality! …I'm really _very _sorry, I know Sango swore, but I though it was needed!  

*sniffle* for those of you who didn't get what the big deal w/Olga was in the last chapter, please keep trying!  I'd LOVE to put ya in my story! *ah-ah-ahchoo! ugg*

THANKS A HUMUNGO BUNDLE FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ!  PLEASE, **_PLEASE REVIEW! _** *cough* It's the only way I know anyone is actually reading this and the only way I know how to fix things you don't like!  

**RQD** (random quote of the day) *sniffle*

"I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals; I'm a vegetarian because I hate plants!"

 –some odd person!

(I really am a vegitiblearian, as my friend calls me!)

LOVE YA LOTS! (And even more if you'll review!) ^-^!  *cough!* _!       

          

            


	5. Suckers And Jerks

Disclaimer:  NO!  I can't say it!  It's too depressing!  I WILL NOT ADMIT DEFEAT!   MY INU/MIROKU!!!! MINE!!! ALL MINE I TELL YA!!!!!!  cough yeah… we'll go with that!  I gots to run before the lawyers drag me to Sango's prison and /or concerned citizens drag me to a nut house.  NO MORE SQUISHY WALLS!!!  pant pant

**A/N **How art thou?  I am gloraficisnt!  (Cool word, ne?)  Sorry for the long wait.  This should go much quicker now since Aamalie has been wonderful enough to be my beta reader!  readers together "Domo Arigato, Aamalie!"  My oneesan, Tasha edited chapy 4. readers together "Domo Arigato, Tasha!"  Yay!  Okay dear reader, I think you should like this chappy!  Our favorite, lots and LOTS of Miroku!

hands out suckers of preferred flavors to reviewers

**Aamalie**-Yup!  Lots of Miroku here!  Sorry 'bout Kikyo, she'll get nicer.!  Thanx again for beta-ing!

**Janna**- if you're reading this, I must have bugged you A LOT! lol! Jk! Thanx, but it gets less cheesy (even though I agree, it is now) just keep reading, please!  (I'll read yours too. !

**Myraid**- lol! That would be hilarious! Good guess, but no, sorry.  Yeah, I know her…REALLY well, in fact…but that's not quite it.  You're very close! Keep trying! !

**Gamja**** the Wolf's Fang**- (boy you have a long name!) and a good character you shall be!  Yes, poor Kagura!  sob !

**Lady Illusion**- you're right, but that's not _quite _it.  Thanx for reading; keep trying! !

**Lady Illusion…again**- Thanx I _am_ better! (After a month I would hope I'd be!) I like fay too.  Umm…I don't know I haven't really thought about Kanna…I'll have to think about that!  Keep trying w/the Olga thing! !

**Kage****-san**- Yo! lol!  There!  I have quotes by you! Now R&R properly! …or else! Jk! !

**Irasuto**-hey! Yup! So you will be a good character! Thanx so much for reading! !

Chapter V: Suckers and Jerks

_So reach down your hand in your pocket, yeah_

_Pull out some hope for me_

_It's been a long day, oh yeah _                        -Match Box 20

He stared.  It stared back.  He blinked.  It stared.  He frowned.  It stared.  He scrunched up his nose.  It stared.  He stared.  It stared. 

Miroku sighed, placing the paper he was holding on his desk so that he could stare at it from a different perspective.  For the past forty-five minutes, our favorite lawyer and the paper containing Sango's record had been having a battle of wills.  It was winning.  Miroku had been reading the same paragraph over and over again for fifteen minutes without registering a single word.  It seemed that no mater how hard he tried he just couldn't concentrate and/or process a solitary thought, useful or otherwise.

Irritably, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  How anyone could read formal documents, or _write _them_,_ for that matter, was beyond him.   He sighed again and let out a small whimper as his forehead came crashing down to meet the paper on his desk with a painful 'THUMP.'  This really wasn't getting him anywhere.  He was just too tired, (though it was only 4:39pm) and it was just too boring.  He was in a big, sticky quagmire. There just seemed to be no loophole in the law that could assist in proving Sango's innocence.  He let out another weak whimper.  Now what? 

…

….

…..

His head suddenly came flying up with the paper stuck to his forehead.  An egg roll!  He needed an egg roll!  Peeling the paper off his face, he leaped out of his chair in an accurate imitation of an Olympic gymnast and flew to the fridge.  He pulled out one of the egg rolls he had stocked up along with hot chocolate mix, tea, Pepsi, ramen, (a habit picked up from Inuyasha) Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, 46 billion Hershey bars, M&Ms, and lasagna: The one and only thing he knew how to cook. (Though not even to an edible state.)  As far as he was concerned, this was all one required to survive. 

Waltzing back to the table, he took a large bite of his egg roll, sat down, and chewed.  And chewed, and chewed, and chewed.  "Hm.  cough …want some?" he asked, offering his partially eaten egg roll to Sango's record.

….

"No, of course you don't."  His eyes started to wander around the living room, settling on his big screen T.V.  'Oh well, it's about time for a break anyway.' he thought, shrugging. 

Taking another bite of his egg roll, Miroku walked over to his soft and fluffy beige couch.  Though of course, the fact that it was beige was unobserved by him, for we all know that the male gender only recognizes and accepts the existence of the colors white, black, and red.  Why?  Please don't ask me. 

He plopped down and stared at the blank screen.  Duh, he needed a remote.  Of course he _could_ have just walked over to the T.V. and _manually_ changed the channels, but you know, he was just too lazy. 

Miroku dove in the depths of the bottomless black hole, a.k.a. his couch, to dig in between the pillows on his quest for the remote.  Eight minutes later he came up with three candy wrappers, 1/3 of a lemon flavored sucker on a stick with little blue fuzz stuck to it, a dirty sock, 68 cents, and two wads of chewed gum.

Wrinkling his nose at his discoveries, he flicked off the wads of gum, chucked the sock and wrappers onto his feather-soft carpet, pocketed the 68 cents and popped the sucker into his mouth.

He sighed heavily and made a big show out of standing up, walking over to the T.V., turning on a news channel, and flopping back onto the couch.

_"-ast night,"_ came a woman's voce from the 4:30 news, "_The Diamond Dog_, _a jewelry_ _store in central __Tokyo__ was robbed.  It is reported that approximately $4,500 in merchandise has been lost.  Police say that it was a clean break-in with very few clues.  There were, however, two witnesses.  A man and woman walking their dog at night reported to have seen four men dressed in black exiting the jewelry store, only one of which was close enough to see in detail. This man had long, slightly wavy, black hair and creepy brown eyes.  He also appeared to be wearing…eye shadow_?!" 

The news reporter looked up from her notes to someone behind the camera.  _"Eye shadow?__  Is that right?  Are you sure?  ...okay, then…"_  She cleared her throat and composed herself again. _ "Police say that this man is the notorious gambler, thief and drug dealer…he apparently was also arrested for …an unpaid parking ticket.  Sources say that he is called Naraku.  No last name is available."_

**Hack** cough cough hack Hearing the name, Miroku began choking on his lemon flavored sucker.  He patted himself frantically on the chest until the offending candy had been spat out, and then proceeded to stare at his television screen in a trance-like state. 

_ "In other news, three elderly ladies attacked two young Boy Scouts this morning when they tried to sell the ladies moldy cookie-"_

Miroku stood in front of the turned off T.V. screen.  He gaped at it for another two minutes without blinking…then nearly fell over himself rushing to grab his black leather jacket from the back of a chair and keys from the counter as he scrambled out of the door of his apartment.  

"Other changes will include a 10% increase in the cost of vending machine candy, and the removal of purple jell-o from the cafeteria menu and…"

'And blah blah blah blah blah.'  Inuyasha switched his sucker from one cheek to the other, imitating his older brother in his head.  It was a grape sucker.   And he was actually his _half_ brother.  And Inuyasha didn't like either of them.  He preferred cherry suckers…or strawberry, those were good…and chocolate flavored…actually, he liked all other flavors, just not grape.  As irony would have it, that was the only flavor available for stealing from Kagome's desk.  Sure he could have gone out and bought his _own_ suckers, but that would just be a useless waste of time and money when he could easily "borrow" one from Kagome. 

He switched the sucked to the other cheek again.  Gods he hated grape.  But it was keeping his mind and mouth busy from cracking and yelling his head off at his pompous, conceited, head-of-the-department, contemptible, bore-headed _half_ brother. 

Said brother was standing in front of the meeting room table explaining the changes to be made for the summer season at the detective station.  His long, silver hair swayed back and forth gently as he lectured.  Geesh, did he have a mono-toned voice!  Still, every girl imaginable couldn't help but practically _throw_ herself at him.   He didn't understand what they saw in him.  Now, Inuyasha wasn't one to brag but he had he had a few girls throwing themselves at him too.  He smiled haughtily at the thought.

"Further more, all posted notes will be _recycled_, not thrown away…"

'Gods this is _boring_!  ARRGGG!!!   Bored, bored, bored.  _Soooo_ bored!'  He thought, sighing.  His amber orbs scanned the room for something more entertaining to do.

'The vending machine…no, I can't get up in the middle of a meeting.  The coffee maker…no I already had four-and-a-half cups.  The window…great!  I can chuck myself off the eighth story!'

His eyes landed on a girl sitting his left of the meeting table, one seat closer to his _beloved_ brother than he was.

'Oh, this should be fun.'  He thought, smirking.

Making sure her attention was fully on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha took a deep breath, leaned a little closer, and blew gently into her right ear. 

Kagome's eyes opened a little wider out of astonishment but remained firmly on he boss.  'Just ignore him.' She told herself.

Seeing no reaction from his pray, Inuyasha took another breath and blew into her ear again.

The girl's hands tightened; she grabbed a pen from the table and started to twist the cap.

Inuyasha blew again.

Kagome took a forced deep breath to calm herself.  'Just ignore him.  Just ignore that conceited, annoying, vain jerk.'

Inuyasha blew again.

Kagome's head snapped in the offending boy's direction. 

"What?" he hissed innocently, having already turned around and was busily writing scribbles on a nearby napkin.

 The girl tuned her attention to Sesshomaru again, only to have her ear blown into the second she did so.  Angrily, she chucked the pen cap at Inuyasha with out moving her eyes.

"Hey!" he hissed at her, "what was that for?!"

"For making Ivory sales legal.  What do you think it was for?!" she hissed back without looking at him.

"Well I don't know, I didn't _do _anything!" he feigned innocence.

"Yeah, and I'm the empress of Japan." Kagome hissed sarcastically in disbelief.

"And I'm Venus, goddess of Love.  Will you two please shut up?!"  The two bickering teens were snapped back into reality by a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru.

"Ah, um….sorry, uh, sir,"  Kagome stuttered, blushing at the discovery that the entire meeting room had been giving Inuyasha and her strange looks for the past ten minutes.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, like a scolding parent to a child who had misbehaved himself in front guests.

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned away in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

"Well!"  Sesshomaru said loudly to try to regroup the attention of his employees, "Whoever has been taking home the toilet paper from the bathrooms has been warned to discontinue this practice because we will now be checking cars.  I think that about wraps it up.  This meeting is adjourned."

'Finally!' Inuyasha thought, scrambling to evacuate the Dungeon of Boredom as he had so dubbed the meeting room.         

He was just about to fly out the door when the found himself being toppled over by a figure rushing at him at breakneck speed, sprawling both figures onto the meeting room floor with a painful **CRASH! **

"Aw! Miroku, get off me!" he shouted, muffled, from where he had fallen face-first into the carpet.  It was not soft carpet.

Kagome giggled and shook her head as she stepped over the pile of bodies the two boys had created on the floor to gracefully glide out of the room.

"Oh my head!" Inuyasha whined.

"Sorry, dude," Miroku winced, helping his friend up with minor difficulties.

"Man, what's the rush?  You'd think Victoria's Secret models were parading the streets in their lingerie, or something!" Inuyasha said, regaining his balance.

A grin spread across our dear pervert's face and a dreamy gleam appeared in his eyes as his mind began to elaborate the thought.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes tiredly.  "Don't get any ideas, letch.  What'd you come here for?" he asked as every one else left the room, leaving them alone. 

Miroku shot back to the real world and a worried looked became edged on his face.  "Listen man, I just heard that Naraku was spotted here yesterday."

"Really?" Inuyasha blinked back at him surprised.

"Really?!  What do you mean, 'really'?!  You're the police- didn't you know?!" Miroku shouted out of frustration added to his already elevated level of stress.

"No."

"How could you not know?!  Where were you?!" Miroku inquired.

"Stuck in a frickin' meeting, loosing my frickin' mind.  Would you calm down, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the table.

Miroku closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "Naraku was spotted last night right here in central Tokyo, robbing a jewelry store.  If he's here, chances are he knows which jail Sango is in.  You and I both know she's not safe there.  He'll come after her, the security on a women's prison is extremely low."

"Oh." Inuyasha said intelligently.

Miroku frowned at his friend. "'_Oh_,' that's it? '_Oh_'?"

"Oh crap." 

Miroku closed his eyes again and took deep breath.  "We need to get her out of their.  She's not safe."

"Well, where would you suggest she stay?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

…

Miroku's head cocked to this side with a peculiar and mischievous look in his eye…    

**A/n **Ha! I bet some of you already know what he's thinking of!  I'm SO sorry that this chappy took so firkin' long, but I lost the disk I had it saved on, but now I found it!  Yay!  This chappy was rather odd, but I had fun w/it.  Hope you did too.  Next one will be out soon!

I'm sure all of you are well acquainted w/my good friend, the review button, right?

Incase you're not, let me formally introduce you!

Review button, much appreciated and adored reader.

Much appreciated and adored reader, review button.

RB (review button)-smooth ghetto hand motion YO.

You-swoons hey.

Lilacks- Fabulous! Now that we're all great friends you can click on him!

RB-yeah, I love to be clicked on!

You-okay!

Lilacks-great!  Now get going!  Thanx an _unbelievable_ amount for reading!

**RQD**

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, but you can have your cake and eat someone else's!" –Me!

!


	6. Renee And Cindy

Disclaimer: No, sorry, there is NO Miroku hiding in my closet! I tell you, you have the wrong crazed fan! …Try Aamalie, a little birdie told me she was hiding him behind her back! …thief. Jk!

**A/N Important!: **First off, let me say that I THOROUGHLY apologize for the last chapter. I just read it and realized that is was horrible and shallow…in my opinion, anyways. It'll get more interesting, no worries!

Second, I have a MAJOR bone to pick ! All the smiley faces and action asterisks don't show! Ridafridarudacrat! Meh!

Third, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Gomen Nessai! Eep! -Dodges katanas, eggs, and silly putty from angry readers- I can explain! …Well, actually…no, I can't I'm just being lazy, so sorr-AHAHAH! -Dodges again-

**Irasuto**: Yo! Posting faster! Oh I simply adore describing the male gender in such a fashion. It's oh so fun! Look for one of the names you gave me in the chappy! Way to go w/your own story!

**Myriadragon**: Very correct on whom Olga is! Look for yourself in the chappy! RB says hello. Thanks for reading! Wow! I didn't know you liked this story enough actually recommend it to others! This chappy is dedicated to you for that! Thanks a humongous bundle! (btw: your story rocks!...sorry 'bout the review confusion! )

**Hellokitty-sayhello: **lol! Fun name! Thanks, and yeah, you're right it is scary to think of him as her boyfriend, but hey, I've seen Naraku as _Inuyasha's_ boyfriend! –shudders- now that's somethin' to creep you out! Thanks for reading!

**Artemis347: **Yup, Sango's in trouble! …When exactly did Miroku find evidence against Naraku? o.0 Oh we can stare at Fluffy-kun for all of eternity, but then this story would never get up-dated. (not that it does that often, anyway… . ) Thanks for reading!

**Last time**_Miroku closed his eyes again and took deep breath. "We need to get her out of there. She's not safe."_

_"Well, where would you suggest she stay?" Inuyasha asked skeptically._

_Miroku's head cocked to this side with a peculiar and mischievous look in his eye…_

Chapter VI: Renée And CindyI'm here all the time 

_I won't go away_

It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away Oh gosh I shouldn't feel this way -MB20 

"NO! Utterly not! There is absolutely positively _no_ _way_ I will! Just…just **NO**!" Miroku flinched as the last "No!" echoed in the tiny, gloomy office. He brushed back his playfully wild black bangs and took one step closer to a very unnerved, raven haired, young lady. She immediately took a step away from him. Miroku would circle the desk trying to get closer to his client and she would step the exact distance away from him to keep him directly on the opposite side of the desk. They had been doing this little dance around Miroku's writing table for the last few minutes. In all honesty he was getting a little dizzy.

"Look, there really isn't any other way and…" Miroku stepped closer again just as the girl stepped away.

"And nothing," Sango finished for him, "There is nothing you can say or do to make me! I WON'T!"

Well this was just going swell, wasn't it?! Miroku took a calming breath and tried another approach. "My dear it really won't be as bad as you think so…" he was cut off again.

"No, it'll be _worse_ than I think!" She huffed. As an afterthought, she added, "And I'm not your dear."

The boy had to restrain himself from grinding his teeth together in frustration. "Fine, _not_ my dear, unless you can think of a better option, we really have no choice."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM **NOT **LIVING WITH YOU!" She hollered exasperatedly. Collapsing into Miroku's squeaky chair behind the desk, Sango buried her head in her arms. She felt like crying. Her lawyer had just waltzed in announcing that _Naraku _had been spotted in Tokyo. An involuntary shiver went down her spine at the memory. 'That evil, terrifying, framing, lying, black-hearted, abusive, sadistic _m-murderer_,' she seethed in her head. Her eyes were beginning to sting with the hint of tears and her heart clenched with pain. Quickly blinking away her tears she raised her head to study her lawyer.

He had been quite thrilled to inform that the prison was not very well guarded and would be an open invitation to break into for anyone that wished to try. Namely, Naraku. At first she had been skeptical that he would even care she was there. After all, he got the revenge he wanted for their breakup; she was behind bars. But Miroku had insisted that Naraku new all too well that someone was bound to believe that she was innocent, and he would want to "finish her off as well" as Miroku had put it, to make sure his tushy stayed out of jail.

So if she couldn't stay in jail, where _could_ she stay? Miroku had been all too happy to answer that too. "Mi casa es su casa" he had said with a mischievous glint in his violet eyes. He claimed that it was orders from the Tokyo Police Station for her to stay within the city limits and since she didn't have any family or friends who could take her in, he was the obvious alternative.

Oh, but she would not stay with him! She couldn't! He expected her to live with a man she had met, what, twice before? Yeah right! That lecherous lawyer had another thing coming!

The said lawyer with another thing coming was looking down at her rather pitifully. As much as she hated to, she had to admit that he looked adorable with his black bangs falling over those amethyst, puppy eyes. Snapping her out of her thoughts,

Miroku started to speak.

"Come on, Ms. Hiraikotsu, I don't bite…well, I don't bite most of the time," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The girl gave him a deadpan look. "You are a disgusting pig."

Miroku shrugged lightly. "Only sometimes. Really, I promise on my goldfish that I will behave myself. Staying in my apartment is the safest thing you could do right now," he finished, looking at her pleadingly.

"Living with a pervert is safe? I'm going to need two heavily armed navy guards! I think I'd rather take my chances here with Naraku. I am not staying with you and that's final!"

**…………………………………………………………………….**

"I can't believe I'm staying with you!" Sango grumbled handing her three-ton suitcase to Miroku who stuffed it into the trunk of his silver convertible with more than a little trouble. The humongous parking lot of the prison was completely empty save for them and a couple of other cars, most likely belonging to the janitors and guards.

"Oh- come on- I'm- not that-bad!" he panted having successfully completed the impossible task of shutting the overstuffed trunk.

Sango crossed her arms and leaned back on the convertible. "Your license plate says _LUV ME_."

The boy in front of her scratched the back of his head sheepishly, leaning on the trunk with his other hand. "Yeah, well…that came with the car."

Sango gave him a look that said she clearly wasn't buying it. He fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze for a few seconds, but then shrugged it off and headed for the passenger's side of his car.

"After you, my fair lady," he grinned opening the car door. Sango rolled her eyes as she got in, but a tiny smile threatened to tug on her lips despite herself.

Miroku shut the door and jogged to the other side to get in. The day was young and the sun was shining warmly on the world. The young man turned the key in the ignition, starting the car, and headed for the highway.

Sango leaned back uneasily into the leather interior and fidgeted with her seatbelt. "I'm, uh, I'm surprised they let me out so easily, Kagura and Fay will wonder where I am," she said, trying to start a conversation to break the awkward silence that had settled between them.

Miroku shot her a quick glance before diverting his eyes back to the road. "Well, I had to get a warrant from the police department or else they never would have let you go. And who are Kagura and Fay?"

"Oh, just a couple of girls I met in the prison. They say they're innocent, too," Sango watched him nod slightly and was a little astonished that he wasn't surprised to hear of other innocent convicts.

"I arranged for the guards to tell whom ever asks that you are not feeling well and will stay in the medical wing for a while."

Now it was Sango's turn to nod. She asked another question that had been bothering her for a while. "How long do you think I'm going to have to stay with you?" she wanted to say 'how long do you think I'm going to have to put up with this torture?'

"Until Naraku is caught," Seeing her perplexed expression he added, "and your guess is as good as mine at how long that will take. Actually, your guess is _better_ than mine, since you've known him longer."

"…Oh," Sango was unsure of what else to say. She decided to let the silence settle again and laid her head on her hands resting on the side of the convertible. The wind played wildly with her hair. She closed her eyes and let the sunlight swim across her face, sighing contently. 'This is nice.' She thought to herself.

"Nice, isn't it?" Glancing at her, Miroku asked as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah it is." The girl answered without opening her eyes. "Are we almost there?" She didn't really care; she could have let the breeze play with her hair forever. It seemed as if it had been a lifetime since she last was outside among the rest of the world.

"No, it's going to be a little while, I live across the city." Miroku reached down to turn on the radio.

"**HEAD STRONG, I'LL TAKE YOU ON! HEAD-"**

The radio blasted on full volume, snapping Sango out of her pure bliss.

"AAAAhhh!" cried Miroku as he fumbled to turn it off, slightly shaking.

After finally succeeding, he glimpsed at Sango, who was starring at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry," He apologized sheepishly, "I forgot the how high volume was turned on."

"What were you doing with it on so loud?" The terrified girl asked, still panting.

"Oh, um… Inuyasha, a friend of mine, and I were cruising downtown last weekend and…maybe had a little too much to drink," he said guiltily.

"So that's what you do? You go barhopping, get drunk, and go for joyrides on the weekends?" Sango asked accusingly. This was not the lifestyle she was used to and if her lawyer thought he could drag her into it, he had another thing coming.

"I live by the philosophy that life is a lot shorter than anyone presumes and you should suck as much fun out of it as you can." He said, his violet eyes sparkling. "If one was to constantly follow the rules and live by the book, one would go insane."

Sango frowned slightly across the car at him, "I beg to differ. If one follows the rules, one is safe and-"

"Bored," Miroku finished for her, eyes still on the road. "One would be safe and bored to tears! One shouldn't take life too seriously, after all, no one is getting out alive."

Sango had to smile a little at that. "True, but one is safer to live by the rules."

Miroku grinned, "Well, whoever '_One' _is, I'm sure he's sick of us telling him how to live his life."

The girl beside him laughed and nodded in agreement. They were silent for a few moments before Sango once again. "So, what's your apartment like?" she inquired.

"It's on the fifth floor and has one bedroom, two bathrooms, a living room a kitchen, and a balcony over looking a pond. The usual. …I just hope it suitable for a lady of your stature and beauty." He said glimpsing at her again.

Said lady of stature and beauty rolled her eyes. "Can it, henti."

"Oh, Ms. Haraikotsu, you wound me with your sharp words!" he feigned injury and put a hand over his heart for dramatic input.

"I'm dreadfully sorry! Can you ever forgive me? I am not worthy to be in your presence!" Sango gushed just as dramatically, clasping her hands together and looking at the boy next to her pleadingly.

"I am not sure if my heart will be able to forgive an act of such intolerable cruelty. The scar your words made was far too deep. Perhaps a kiss could help it heal?" He asked all out grinning, but still looking ahead as to not crash the car and kill them both.

Sango shoved him in the shoulder lightly but couldn't help smiling. "You are such a drama queen."

Miroku raised his eyebrow playfully, "Does that make you a drama princess?"

"If you say so, your majesty." Sango joked.

Her last comment went unnoticed by Miroku as he swerved his silver convertible to the right to pull into a parking lot in front of a large and majestic stone and brick building. He parked the car and turned his most charming grin on Sango. "Here we are, welcome to your new home," he said waving a hand at the building.

Sango got out and walked around the car to fully face the grand structure, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open slightly. "_This _is where you live?" she asked in disbelief.

Miroku got out as well and stood beside her. "Yup, home sweet home!" Sango turned her baffled expression on him and he had to suppress a chuckle at her look.

"You can afford to live here?"

"Of course I can," Miroku said, smiling. "I'm a lawyer, a court appointed one…but still a lawyer."

'I should have known by his car.' thought Sango returning her eyes to the apartment complex to gaze at it in awe. It stretched up approximately twelve stories with a wide stone staircase leading up to a fountain and the revolving doors at the front entrance. There were pots and vases of flowers all around the building and a small stone path to the right, leading to the gates of a garden. To the left was a small forest that stretched behind the building and around the pond in the back. This was a surprisingly quiet and peaceful corner of Tokyo to be so close to downtown. Looking around, the astonished girl couldn't see any other building for a quite a ways. There was just the parking lot attached to a small road leading out to the highway.

"Come on," Miroku said, snapping her out of her dazed state, "Let me show you inside."

**………………………………………………………………………**

Miroku gave Sango an extensive tour of the building, showing her the garden overflowing with common and exotic flowers, the forest with a small creek running through it near the entrance, the den where all of the senior residents played poker and bingo on Thursday nights, the indoor pool, the lobby, the out-of-order vending machine, Mrs. Myraid and six of her eleven cats.

They were now nearing the last stop of their tour, Miroku's apartment on the seventh floor. The key clicked in the lock, and the door swung open revealing one heck of a sight to a floored Sango who was unable to speak or move from her spot in the hall.

"Well, what do ya think?" Miroku beamed proudly stepping in and waving a hand over what was visible from the door: the kitchen and living room.

Sango blinked a few times as if to make sure what she was seeing was real and tried to close her jaw which was dangling somewhere near the floor. The first thing that caught the girl's attention were the light pink, almost petal-pink walls. Bending down to take off her shoes, as not to dirty the floor, she saw that there was no need to because the floor was nowhere in sight to begin with. Her gaze flowed from the space beneath her all the way to the other side of the living room, which ended in sliding doors to the balcony. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the floor. All she could see were piles upon piles of scattered laundry, dirty or otherwise, and in the occasional spot there were wrappers, empty pop cans, and crumbs instead of clothes.

"Light pink?" she asked critically, motioning to the walls.

Miroku shifted his weight uncomfortably and went a little pink himself. "I-it's a comfort thing. When my mom was pregnant she thought she was going to have a girl so my parents painted the walls in my room a head of time, so I grew up with pink walls. You know, some people have blankets, I have pink walls."

Sango stifled a giggle, "And I suppose the dirty laundry is a comfort thing, too?" She asked picking up a blue t-shirt between her thumb and index finger, and held it as far away from herself as she could like she was afraid it would come alive and attack her…which really wasn't very far from the truth.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I'm a little cleanliness challenged…" he said shoving some socks away with his feet.

"The understatement of the millennium," Sango muttered under her breath. She turned to the right to look at the kitchen and bit her lip suppress a shriek that threatened to escape her throat. This was NOT sanitary.

The island counter had newspapers, dirty dishes and some unidentifiable objects on it, the sink was overflowing with dishes, and the floor had some…odd looking stains on it.

Sango took a few cautious steps over to the fridge and looked inside. "Egg rolls, ramen, ketchup, Pepsi, and…a sock," she said, depositing the offending stocking on the floor, shutting the fridge, and turning to Miroku standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "How can you stand to live like this? It's disgusting!"

Miroku shrugged and leaned on the doorframe. "I'm used to it."

"I'm sure." Said the girl as she went to open the cupboard. "Let's see, we have tea, chocolate, more ramen, M&Ms, Frosted Flakes, and hot chocolate mix." She turned to him still hanging on to the cupboard doors. "We're going to have to do some serious shopping."

The boy groaned, "I hate shopping."

"Unless you want to cook, we have no choice." She said.

Miroku walked passed her and motioned to a glass casserole bowl on the counter. "I can cook! See? Want some lasagna?"

Sango wrinkled her nose. "It's…green. What kind of seasoning did you use?"

Miroku brought together his eyebrows in confusion. "Seasoning? I didn't use any seasoning."

"Uh, how-how long has it been sitting here?" Sango asked afraid of the answer.

Miroku shrugged. "About a week."

He young girls eyes shot wide open, "It's been sitting here for a_ week_?! Right above the garbage?!" she shouted picking up the garbage bin under the counter for demonstration, not noticing the wad of bubble gum that she just stuck her hand on. Miroku noticed but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, how am I supposed to know how long lasagna can sit?" he defended.

Sango smacked her hand against her forehead. "Oh my gosh, you need a maid, no, you need a nanny!"

A slow grin spread across his boyishly charming face. "Will the nanny wear a little black dress with an apron like the maid, or will you be doing that?"

Sango smacked his arm and was about to storm out of the kitchen when some thing caught her eye. "I-is the lasagna…_moving_ towards me?"

Miroku glanced down; "Oh crap!" he shouted and threw the lasagna, glass bowl and all, into the garbage, tied the garbage bag, raced to the door and chucked the bag into the hall, slamming the door behind it. "Well!" he panted running a hand through his hair, "have you met my goldfish?" He walked to a little stand near the wall in the living room with a glass aquarium on top.

"This one," he said, pointing to the bigger one, "is Renée, and the other one is Cindy. They're my babies." He said proudly.

Sango folded her arms. "Renée and Cindy? Did you run out of your own species to grope?"

Miroku stood up from his crouched down position to be on eye level with his 'babies.' "Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

Sango glanced through the sliding doors to notice that it was dark outside. "Didn't you say you only have one bedroom?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I do." Miroku said.

"So where do I sleep, then?" Sango inquired.

"On the bed, of course."

"Oh no, I couldn't kick you out of your bed!" the girl protested.

"You're a guest and a lady and it is my pleasure as a gentleman to let you have the bed." Miroku gushed.

"No, that's ok, really."

"I insist."

"No!"

"…We could _share_ the bed."

……….

"I'll take the bed." Sango said sternly. "Where are you going to sleep then?"

"On the couch," Miroku informed her.

"So…where is it?" The girl asked looking around.

"Oh," Miroku waltzed over to an unusually large pile of clothes and pushed the heap on the floor. "Right here!" he said, revealing a beige couch where the laundry had once been.

"Of course." Sango said deadpanly.

Miroku walked around her to the small hallway with two doors. "Over here is the bathroom," he said, opening the door on the left, and closing it again. "And over here is the bedroom," he said opening the door and revealing a cozy light pink room with a large blue and green bed. Sango rushed over and flung open the windows to try to let in some fresh air…not that it smelt bad…in fact, it actually smelled kind of nice, like musky mixed in with a light cologne she had noted on Miroku before. She glanced over at him and her cheeks grew slightly warm at the thought. She ducked and peaked under the bed to hide her blush.

"What are you looking for, monsters?" Miroku's voice sounded behind her.

"Killer dust bunnies actually, but no luck," she said, getting up and dusting off her skirt. She pushed a mound of clothes off the bed and onto the floor. "Um, I didn't bring anything to sleep in." She said sheepishly, shuffling her feet.

"Oh here!" Miroku said, a little too eagerly and rushed over to his closet to pull out a long black t-shirt and black shorts.

He handed the clothes to her and grinned, "I'm sorry, I don't have any lingerie."

"I'd be scared if you did." Sango said, "but domo."

"No problem." Miroku said still adorably grinning.

"Ok, well…I guess I'll get ready for bed then," Sango said awkwardly.

"Okay." Miroku said without moving.

"Um, Mr. Kazaana, that means you leave." Sango motioned towards the door.

"Oh right!" Miroku cried and started to back out of the room. "Well, goodnight." he said, shutting the door.

"Goodnight." Sango waited for the door to shut and then reached down to take off her shirt.

"Hey, I forgot my pajamas." Miroku said banging the door open.

"Aaaaaah! Hey!" Sango twirled around to face the intruder, shirt still fully on, thankfully.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be a sec," The boy said, reaching under the pillows to pull out black baggy pajama bottoms and shuffle back out of the room again.

Once the door was shut, Sango waited for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back and started to lift up her shirt again.

"I'm sorry, I need to get my toothbrush." The door bashed open again and Miroku waltzed in.

"You really should learn to knock, ya know that?" Sango said flustered, pushing her shirt back down the couple of inches it had risen. "Why isn't your toothbrush in the bathroom, anyway?"

"Why should it be?" Miroku asked, rummaging through the drawer of his bed stand next to the bed.

"So you don't have to come in here to get it every time you want to brush your teeth?" Sango suggested as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was.

"Huh. I never thought of that, thanks." Miroku stood up and walked out of the room, blue toothbrush in hand.

Sango shook her head and shut the door behind him. This time she waited a full minute before she once again attempted to change_. Attempted_ being the operative word here.

"What now?!" She shoved her shirt back down and twirled around to face the man, arms crossed.

"Gomen, forgot my pillow." Miroku said, pulling out a white, small pillow from under the covers.

"Here, take this too," Sango insisted, thrusting an extra blanket at him that she had found at the foot of the bed. She was just about to turn around again when the closed door flung open once again. 'Well, why not again?' she thought bitterly as she turned to face him, hands on hips.

"Goodnight, Ms. Haraikotsu." Miroku said smiling, his hand on the doorknob.

Sango's expression softened, and she smiled a bit herself. "Goodnight."

Miroku nodded once slightly awkwardly and shut the door. Sango stood there for a moment smiling softly to herself when the door banged open yet again.

"One more thing…" Miroku started to come in, only to be interrupted by a not-so-happy-guest.

"GOODBYE, MR. KAZAANA!" Sango fumed, pushing him out of the room.

**……………………………………………..**

**A/n: **Tee hee! Miroku-kun and Sango are going to have fun! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it a little longer than the other ones. I'm deeply sorry for the unbelievably long wait and I could over flood you with excuses but there is no point in wasting your and my time.

RB (review button) (crying)

Lilacks- Aw, what's the matter?

RB- N-no body l-likes me!

Lilacks- That's not true! We all love you! Don't we, guys?

(Much appreciated and adored readers nod enthusiastically.)

Lilacks- See? And just to show you how much we all love you, we'll click on you and review!

RB- R-really? You all really like me? Ok then, click away!

Lilacks- You heard the man- er, button. Click away! …no, not on the back button, on the review button!

(Much appreciated and adored readers click on RB and make the world a better place.) (Insert smiley face because won't show mine! Ridafridarudacrat! . )


End file.
